Steven's family
by Jacob.Uzumaki
Summary: this is a request by lexboss but with my own part two. Steven's on a new trip with his family even the new members. AU and OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a request from a it's her idea with some of mine as well the OC jewel is hers and the OC Jack is mine the main idea is hers but i've add some parts of my own because i need something to work with but i like the idea and can't wait to keep writing on this story. Also FYI there is sex in this story and maybe every ch but this one it's Steven x lapis so yep read if you want.**

Steven was sitting at home just looking at the tv board out of his mind. When there was a knock at the door. He stood up and walked to the door and answered it. Once he opened the door he saw that it was his girlfriend Lapis. He smiled as he let her in happy to see her. Once she was in he closed the door. She went and sat on the sofa. Steven went to get something to drink when he stopped and looked at her. He noticed she seemed very happy.

Steven " Hay Lapis what has you in such a good mood"

Lapis looked at him and smiled. He could read her like a book it was funny. That he could do it so easy to everyone he cared about. She let a out a breath she was holdIng when he came closer.

Lapis "It's nothing steven we can talk about it later ok"

Steven looked down at her and smiled and nodded as he walked up to her. He got close to her as she was sitting on the couch as he was at her height. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. As he did she leaned into the kiss deepening it a little. He pulled back as she let out a whimper.

Steven "That's fine but know im always here for you ok"

She smiled and brought him in for another kiss. She leaned into it more to deepen it. Once she was done she brought steven to her lap and hugged him from the back. Do to the fact he was smaller than her.

Lapis "I know Steven thanks for being there for me"

Steven "No need to thank me Lapis I know you would do the same"

Lapis "That's right i will always be there for you no matter what to got it"

Steven and Lapis stayed there for a little bit. When steven stood up and offered his hand to lapis as they walked outside to train a little bit.

In a clearing stood four figures finding a giant monster. The monster stood a towering 15 feet with four arms and a giant green gem eye in the middle of his for head. He was ripped with muscles all over and a giant war club. He was yelling at the figures that he was fighting.

"I will consume you whole" The monster yelled as he went to swing his club. A tall woman with a cubed afro grabbed it mid swing. The monster used its other arm and punched her in the gut and sent her flying through the air. Another tall gem jumped through the air and caught her. And landed be side the other gems.

"Are you ok Garnet, Pearl, Peridot"

Garnet "Yes Jewel were fine are you ok"

They looked over at Jewel she was as tall as Garnett but with less hair hers was in a pony tail. She had blue hair and blue eyes with white skin. Her gem was a Silver pearl. Her mother pearl looked at her with some worry in her eyes.

Pearl "Are you sure"

Jewel "Yes mom i'm sure no need to worry. Now let's finish this thing"

They all turned and charged at the monster. Garnett ran at full speed and tackled it as pearl jumped up and throw her spear at it. Jewel used her sword and stabbed it as the spear hit. But before the spear hit the monster bit Jewels leg as she stabbed it.

The monster went out in a puff of smoke. Jewel walked over to the gem and bubbled it and teleported it to the temple. Her leg had a hole in it so she sat down as her leg started to heal. For some reason she never went to her gem when hurt she just healed. See looked over a peridot and smiled.

Jewel "Are you ok little one"

Peridot blushed and looked at her with a mock tone of anger as she walked over to her.

Peridot "Who are you calling little one i'm older then you are"

Jewel "I don't know maybe, but i'm taller. So your little one till otherwise got it"

She smiled as she leaned down to picked her up. Peridot blushed and Jewel saw this and giggled a bit.

Jewel "You're so cute like that"

Pearl was standing there watching the whole thing. She had a smile on her face as she watched her daughter thanking if only her dad was her here he would be so proud of her. A lone tear left her face as she left with the others back to the house.

Steven and lapis were outside the beach house training. Steven was in his jeans and his pink t-shirt with his sword and shield but he was wearing sneakers instead of flip flops. Lapis was wearing the same as normal.

Lapis "Ok steven come at me with all you have i'm not going to hold back"

Steven "Right and I won't either"

She Made a hand out of water form from the ocean. She sent it crashing down on at Steven. He swung his sword and cut the hand in half as he did another one sent a fist at him and hit him in the stomach and sent him flying in the air. As he was in the air and bigger one came under neath him she spun mid air and blocked with his shield and stabbed it with his sword.

Lapis was standing there very impressed with how hard he was training and with how he was handling her attacks. He landed and as he did and hand went to grabbed him he cut it off and blocked the one right behind him with his shield. He then spun again and choped that on in half as he looked up there was a hundred hand all coming at him in full speed he he raised his shield and enlarged it and shield bashed them all.

As they disappeared Steven looked over at Lapis and charged at her. She smiled and made more hands and had them attack Steven. Steven and Lapis kept at it for hours it was now starting to get dark and the sun was setting. Steven looked at Lapis he was covered in sweat with cuts all over his body and a huge grin on his face as he smiled at her.

Steven "Ok time to end this ok one more on slot and then were done ok"

Lapis was also covered in sweat as she smiled at Steven almost speechless he was fighting so hard he was not holding back. She nodded as she readied herself for his last attack.

Lapis "Bring it on honey"

Steven steadied himself as he leveled his sword at her And charged at her. She radiated a hand and went to slam him he jumped over it and cut it in half. He landed right in front of her and grabbed her by the head and kissed her. This caught her off guard and the hand disappeared and as he keep going his sword and shield disappeared. She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

Steven "Us training and looking at you covered in sweat has got me in the mood to do some other type of training Lapis"

He smiled at her as she leaned in to the kiss. He reached his hand up her dress and started to finger her pussy. Lapis moaned into the kiss as Steven kept fingering her. He pulled back a bit as he layed her down on the sand and smiled down at her.

Lapis "Steven are you sure you want to do it here"

Steven "Yeah it's romantic sun setting and my beautiful girlfriend making love on the beach"

She blushed as she heard him. She nodded for him to keep going. He kept fingering her as he got next to her face and started kissing her. She moaned as a dark red blush covered her cheeks. She loved that Steven was taking the lead. She arched her back as he picked up speed.

Lapis was was gasping as she came on his hand. He smiled as he saw her face. He pulled his fingers out and looked at them. He moved his fingers around and looked at her.

Steven "Seems you're ready for the next lesson I didn't thank you would come from that tho i'm glad you did"

He put the fangers in his mouth as he livcked them clean. He then picked her up and laid down. He then put her on his chest and licked her pussy one good time.

Steven "Taste grate. Now how about you help out my little guy"

Lapis "With pleasure sweety"

She unzipped his pants as his dick pop out and his her in the face. She moaned as Steven Started to lick her pussy. She started licking his dick all the way to the top of the head. She took the head in her mouth and almost bit down on it. Steven just put his tongue in her folds and was tongue fucking her as she was sucking on his dick.

She sat up a bit as she forced her head down on to his cock she was also massaging his balls as she was bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He put a fanger in her pussy as he kept eating her out. He pulled back for a moment.

Steven "Lapis i'm close"

Lapis "So am I Let hurry this up I want it in me"

He nodded as he added another finger and moved faster. She was jerking him off as she kept sucking on his cock. He moned in to her pussy as he cumed in her mouth. She drank up as much as she could as she squirmed and came on his face. He picked her up and layed her on her back as he put the head of his dick at her pussy.

Steven "Are you ready baby"

Lapis "Yes now give it to me baby"

He pushed his dick in her as she moaned and gasped at his size. He looked down at her and waited her her to say ok. She looked at him as she got used to the size. She nodded to him as she put her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed back and started moving his hips back and forth as he was thrusting into her. She let out another moan as he kept moving. She bit her bottom lips in pleasure as he kept moving. Steven took one of his hands and pulled her dress down so he could see her chest. She gasped as he did this but her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he bit down on one of her niples.

Lapis "Steven if you keep this up i'm going to cum again"

Steven "That's the idea baby"

He moved even faster as he switched to the other niple. He was moving even faster as he went in and out of her. She was clawing his back as he rammed into her. She mounded as he kept at it.

Steven "I'm close lapis"

Lapis "So am I to cum in me baby"

He nodded and in one last move put his cock as far in her as he could. She grabbed his shirt and balled it up in her hands as she also had a orgaseim. Steven shot his loud deep into her. He relaxed and bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and was curious as to why he did that. She was about to say something but he stopped her.

Steven "Before you say anything thank you for being there for me and some amazing sex"

She smiled and giggled at this she bent up and kissed him on the lips.

Lapis "I will always be there for you Steven you saved me my life is yours"

He nodded and pulled out. He sat down and layed on the sand. Lpis sat up and bent over and cleaned off his dick. She then put her head on his chest. He rubbed her head.

Steven "Thanks lapis"

Lapis "No problem Steven"

They stood up and cleaned themselves off and headed in side holding each other's hands. Once they got inside they both headed for the showers to clean off the sweat and sex and sand.

Amethyst was sitting on a park bench with a tall red head guy and glasses. She smiled and looked at him. He smiled and looked at her a flashed a wide grin. He pushed the glasses up on his face and bent down to kiss her. She kissed back and jumped on his lap.

Amethyst "So are going to stay the night and meet my family tonight Jack"

Jack "If you think i'm ready for that I mean I love you so it's up to you"

Amethyst "Yay I love you Jack"

She kissed him again And hugged him. She the then stood up and held his hand as they walked back the the temple. She had her head on his arm the whole walk back. They walked up the staircase to the house. Amethyst say Steven and Lapis on the couch cuddling.

Steven was watching tv and Lapis was asleep in his arms as he was rubbing her hair. Steven looked up at them and smiled. Amethyst was smiling like a devil. Jack was chuckling as he saw the sight.

Steven "So Amethyst is this your boyfriend. He's tall"

Amethyst blushed a bit and was about to answer when Jack beat her to it. He bent down and shook his hand. Steven Shook his hand back. Jack was surprised by his firm hand shake for a small boy.

Jack "Yes I am you must be Steven and that must be Lapis i've heard good things about you Steven"

Steve "Well it's nice to meet you Jack"

Amethyst "Were are the others at Steven"

Steven "There still on a mission they should be back tomorrow"

Amethyst "Ok well me and Jack Are going to my room we will see you tomorrow"

Steven cut the tv off as he waved the two off. He put Lapis in his bed and cut the tv off. Amethyst pushed Jack to her room as she said goodnight to Steven. Jack also said good night. Steven got in bed and put his arms around Lapis and covered them up and went to sleep.

 **Ok guys that's the first Ch i hope you liked it leave a review tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay Hay guys im not dead lol i'm here just working from the Here's The story i've been working on. By lexboss and yours truly with my own part. Also there will be another Lemon in this ch to i'm like a 100% sure this a smut based story but I can just work my tricks and have it a real story. So it has a plot and what not.**

Steven awoke in the middle of the night and saw that he was still in bed with Lapiz. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips. As he turned and got of the bed throwing on his same old clothes and walked outside to get some air. Once he stepped on to the deck he saw the fuse of Jewel and Peridot which was Moldavite running along the beach giggling and having a fun time playing in the sand and water. He smiled as he looked up at the moon and took a deep breath and enjoyed the view. He stood there for a moment as feeling the nice ocean breeze and the salt in the air. As the moonlight touched everything being a full moon there was a nice glow in the atmosphere.

Steven put his hands on his head as he stretched his arms. He turned around and saw Lapis standing there in the doorway with a look of worry. He pushed it off and waved for her to come out there with him. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his back was pressed against her chest. He reached his arms and interlocked his hands behind her back. He was enjoying the closeness when she spoke.

Lapis "Are you ok Steven. You normally don't just wake up in the middle of the night."

Steven smiled as he was touched by her consorin. He stood there for a moment thinking of what to say. As the time past Lapis started to worry even more and was about to ask again when steven spoke.

Steven "I'm fine. It's just being able to live forever i'm always thinking and pondering on what will be and won't and the biggest thing that's always in my mind and on my thoughts is you i'm glad that I will be able to spend forever with you."

She smiled and looked down at him as he kept his gaze on ocean. The only sound to be heard we the crashing of the waves on the beach as the water gently fell on the sand. Moldavite was standing there looking at them tho Lapis and Steven did not notice. She leaned down as she made Steven turn around she kissed him deep and with love from the bottom of her heart in every oz. He kissed back as they held each other in a hug never breaking the kiss. Her arms around his neck and his around her hips even tho she had to lean down.

Moldavite was standing in shock and ah as she watched and heard everything. She was impressed by the love the two shard and hoped that one day she could find that with someone. Lapis picked Steven up and hugged him close as they walked back inside to go back to sleep.

The following morning Jewel and Peradot were in the kitchen Jewel. Jewel walked over to the stove and started cooking. Peradot sat at the bar looking at her funny. As Jewel kept cooking Steven was starting to wake up. He yawned and sat up as he stretched his arms. He looked over at Lapis and smiled as she was also starting to wake up. He turned and looked as Jewel was cooking something.

Peridot "What are you making and what is it."

A giggle left her lips as Steven snickerd. Jewel finished cooking and handed Steven and Peradot a plate of pancakes. She sat next to Peradot and helped her eat them as Lapis sat in Steven's lap and feed him. Jewel smiled as Peradot started to dig in after words she patted her belly.

Peridot "Ah man those are great I can see why you humans eat them."

Jewel smiled as she grabbed her arm and dragged her away and off to do stuff. Steven finished his as he went to his bed and started playing videogames with Lapis. They were playing video games when Pearl came out off the temple and started cleaning. Steven stopped playing as he grabbed Lapis by the hand and walked outside with here. Pearl stopped what she was doing and looked at them calling out his name.

Pearl "Steven lapis where are you two going"

Steven stopped mid step as he turned and looked at her.

Steven "Were going to the boardwalk will be back in a couple hours bye"

Before she could say anything else Lapis grow wings and flew off careing Steven. Pearl looked at the retreating form of the two as they flew off. She let out a sigh as she went back to cleaning. As they landed Steven took her by the cheeks and kissed her. Lapis kissed back as she and Steven and her started having sex.

 **Yeah that's about all I got i'm not really feeling this fic but who knows well bye guys till next time.**


End file.
